


Stitch Me, Hold Me, Love Me

by All_Might_Ships_EraserMic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel's foul mind, Descriptions of Injury, F/F, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Mild Sexual Humor, Shippy, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic/pseuds/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic
Summary: Husk hurts his wing but won’t let anyone touch it. Angel insists on helping, and Charlie, being Charlie, shows how much she cares.Mostly Huskerdust with some Charlie/Vaggie . I don't own anything but my writing, thank you. :)
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, huskerdust - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 184





	1. Chapter 1

“Don’t touch me!”

“Husk, you need to get that looked at!”

“I don’t care!”

“Gahhh! Do I have to bring Alastor in to make you let me help?” Charlie yelled. 

She and Husk had been screaming at each other for the last ten minutes. Husk was currently crouched behind the bar with a broken bottle, shivering violently. Nobody knew how it had happened, but Husk had managed to tear a huge wound in his wing and hadn’t told anyone about it. The only reason Charlie knew about it now was because Husk now had a fever and had tried to man the desk, too out of it to realize that he was bleeding everywhere. 

Husk growled, but his swaying made it much less intimidating. “That guy can’t make me do anything! I’m fine!” His eyes were wide, and Charlie couldn’t understand why he was acting this way. The hotel had plenty of medical supplies, and it shouldn’t be too hard to wrap a wound. The fever must be making his mind fuzzy. 

Angel Dust walked in right as Husk threw a liquor bottle. It exploded on the wall right in front of him, just over Charlie’s head, and the princess of hell had to grab Vaggie to stop her from stabbing Husk in a rage. “He’s sick, he doesn’t know what he’s doing! He didn’t hurt me.” Vaggie scowled but lowered her spear, and Angel walked past her to see what was going on. 

“Husk? You okay man?” 

Husk lifted another bottle and Angel froze, raising his hands in a calming gesture. “Calm down buddy, I’m not gonna hurt you.” Angel inched forward a little more and frowned when he noticed the blood soaking Husk’s left wing. “Do you have a cut? Just let me help, love.”

To everyone’s surprise, Husk’s arm holding up the bottle immediately relaxed, and the liquor slipped out of his fingers, shattering onto the carpet. “Angel?”

“Yeah, I’m here. Come on baby, come on out. We’ll take a look at that wing, and I won’t do anything unless you want me to.” 

Charlie and Vaggie watched, relieved when Husk began to shuffle out of where he’d blocked himself in behind the front desk. Charlie let out a breath that she hadn’t realized that she’d been holding- the threat to call in Alastor had been an empty one, since he was out of town on some other business, and Charlie didn’t know what else she could have done after that. 

Charlie and Vaggie shared a quick victory kiss, and as soon as Charlie opened her eyes she heard a heavy thump, followed by a loud string of curses from Angel Dust. She turned to see that Husk had fainted and gasped, tearing herself away from Vaggie to help. 

With Angel’s help, the demons managed to get Husk into bed in his room. “At least he’ll be easier to manage while he’s asleep. Angel, keep watch over him while I get the first aid stuff, alright?” Charlie got a cold, damp cloth from Nifty and placed it on Husk’s forehead before exiting. 

Vaggie left with her girlfriend, leaving Angel alone with Husk. The cat demon woke up a half hour after they left (apparently nobody could figure out Nifty’s new organizing system, and it was taking forever for them to return), but refused the water that Angel offered him. “Come on, drink some for me baby.” Angel coaxed, and eventually Husk sipped a little to please him. He hadn’t been eating a lot recently, and still felt pretty queasy. 

“Can you tell me what happened?”

Husk shrank down further into his covers, curling towards Angel and away from his injured wing. “It’s stupid. You’re just going to laugh at me.” 

“I promise I won’t- I pinky promise!” Angel mock-pouted, but dropped the act when he realized how upset his boyfriend actually was. His fingers wandered idly though the thick and fluffy fur on Husk’s head, and if the cat demon wasn’t in so much pain, the action might even feel good enough to make him purr.

“Uh- well- fine! But laugh, or- or tell anyone, and I’ll kill you!” Angel smiled, but agreed to Husk’s terms with a nod. “Okay… I had a nightmare three nights ago. I dreamed- well, a lot of really bad stuff, and I woke up shredding everything with my claws. It’s happened before, but I usually just destroy a pillow or something. But last time I was sleeping on my side and I tore a huge gash in my wing.” 

“Oh baby, I couldn’t laugh at something like that. Everyone gets bad dreams.” Angel leaned over and kissed the top of Husk’s head, suddenly feeling overprotective. “I gave myself a black eye one time, dreaming of bad stuff. I just told everyone a john had gotten rough. If you like, I could tell Charlie that someone attacked you or something. Make it all cool with guns and lasers and explosions and stuff, and you taking out ten guys with a single hit-

Husk actually chuckled at this. “Thanks, but you don’t need to. I’ll just tell her I fell.”

“Why didn’t you want her to help you?”

“I… I kinda thought it would go away on its own.” Husk blushed a bit, obviously still very embarrassed over the whole ordeal. “I don’t want to look like a big baby.”

“Mhmm, well you’re my big baby.” Husk glared, and Angel smothered a laugh by snuggling his face against Husk’s throat. 

Charlie knocked and came in with the medical supplies, warily setting them down on a table. “Are you feeling any better Husk?” 

The cat demon nodded sheepishly, grumbling an apology under his breath, and Charlie shrugged it off with a smile. “No harm done, so don’t feel bad about it. Let’s see that wing now, hm?”

Angel laid a reassuring hand on Husk’s shoulder, and the cat demon reluctantly stretched out his injured wing with a slight grimace. 

Laid out clearly, the wound looked so much worse than Angel had expected, and he sucked in a sharp breath. The cut was long and deep, half-dried blood matted into the feathers around its hot, inflamed edges. Cloudy fluid seemed out of it, mixing with the blood. 

Charlie stayed calm, but her mouth tightened into a thin line. “I’m not going to ask how you got this, and I think I know why you didn’t tell me about it. But I do need you to tell me why it looks like you made no effort to take care of yourself.”

“I’m not a doctor, I didn’t think it was that bad. I just poured whiskey on it and called it good.” 

Charlie sighed. “At least you tried. But I think this is infected now. I’m not a doctor either, but I can probably stitch it up and we have antibiotic cream, which might be enough. You’ll need to let me look at it every day for awhile after this to be sure it’s working.” She hesitated, but added, “And uhhhh… we don’t have anything to numb it.”

Husk turned white and reflexively grabbed Angel’s hand with his free arm. “I let you look at it, I ain’t doing that!” He tried to refold his hurt wing and yelped when it failed. Husk wilted back into the pillows being used to prop him up, knowing that he wasn’t escaping this. “I don’t suppose you would at least let me get stinking drunk first?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. I don’t want you unconscious or fighting us- sorry.”

Of course. This was going to suck.


	2. Chapter 2

In a different situation, having Angel pin him to a bed might be fun. In this instance it very much was not. 

Husk’s uninjured wing was pulled tightly against his body, while the hurt one was tied down against a low table. Two of Angel’s arms held down Husk’s wrists, and the other four helped hold him still while Angel himself sat on his boyfriend’s middle, straddling his hips. Despite the obvious sexual connotations of the position, Angel was surprisingly serious, chatting about random topics to keep Husk’s mind off of the minor surgery going on. 

“What’s your favorite color?”

“Ah- ow- I dunno, pink?”

“That’s sweet babe. What’s your favorite instrument?”

“I don’t have one. Ow!”

“Just pick sweets, come on.”

“Ow ow ow okay! Ahhh… a flute!”

“You could play me with a flute-

Charlie shot him a warning glare. “Angel!”

“Hehe, sorry.”

It still hurt. A lot. Even so, Husk appreciated his lover’s help. Not many people realized, what with Angel being a porn star, that the spider demon actually had a really sweet and caring side to him. He just didn’t everyone see it- there’s nothing better than kindness to ruin your reputation in Hell. 

After what felt like an eternity, the stitching was over. Angel relaxed his grip while Charlie wrapped bandages over Husk’s wing. Some of the bandages wound around the outside of his wing and around his chest as well, binding his wing against his body. 

When Charlie finally finished, she gave Husk a glass of what he thought was just water. But then the cat demon’s eyes grew heavy, and his body started feeling limp. “You drugged… me? Why not jus use this?”

Charlie and Angel were already tucking him in as Husk fought to stay awake. “It would be dangerous for you to be asleep while you were still losing blood. But now you can get some rest,” Charlie said, smoothing his blankets, “You’ve earned it.”

With this, Husk closed his eyes, and Angel snuggled up beside him. His little kitty would be stuck in bed for a few days, but… 

Angel could already imagine a few different ways to entertain him.


End file.
